


【渣翠】安全距离

by charlotte_11235



Category: Romeo & Juliet (2019)
Genre: M/M, 格翠ex提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_11235/pseuds/charlotte_11235
Summary: 盖洛平从来没想过，自己的小毛病竟然会为他带来一个男朋友





	【渣翠】安全距离

**Author's Note:**

> 渣翠，渣喜前任一句话提及，格翠前任一句话提及，OOC

一般来讲，舞者都没有安全距离。他们永远在和不同的人排列组合，肢体接触是最平凡的事，当你认识一个人十分钟就要尝试托举，计较安全距离显然是一件不现实的事。

 

但是盖洛平的安全距离冥顽不灵的跟着他。他总是要花费更多时间去克服这个，或者表演出克服成功的样子。不过好在，他今年三十岁，从业时间已经长到人生的一半，他已经习惯了自己性格导致的额外工作。

 

但是每每回忆起当时在罗朱剧组的工作，盖洛平依然不知那是一场好梦还是一场噩梦。当年罗朱红遍法国，每个人在没有世界之王们可以看的时候都会分心看一眼高大英俊的帕里斯，这直接为他带来了许多工作机会。但是同时，这部剧的返场需要所有人挤成一团摸来摸去，其火热程度到了哪怕有人硬了都毫不稀奇。盖洛平是个专业的舞者，他可以挂着笑参与完这场台上的群p，等大家一起回到后台再冲到卫生间吐个痛快。

 

这症状直到一个月后才渐渐消退，盖洛平抓紧时间享受着身体的暂时妥协，心知肚明只要再换一群搭档一切都会重演。

 

2019年，盖洛平重新接到罗朱的offer。简短的一封邮件让他同时回忆起无休止的呕吐和姑娘们喊他帕里斯时眼中的星光。但是随即他就清醒了，剧组需要一个更年轻，更漂亮的男孩子来担当这个角色。他已经老到只能当提博尔特的副手了。

 

好吧，盖洛平吐出一口气，点上烟，开始收拾东西。不管怎么说，能飞跃半个地球去中国巡演，还是挺吸引人的。

 

他在排练厅见到那个男孩子。准确的说，是排练厅的吸烟角。舞者大多浑身伤痛，他们需要香烟镇痛的幻觉帮助自己支撑下去。

 

那个叫帕翠克的斯洛伐克男孩手里夹着一支细长的香烟，一边说着什么一边大笑，眉眼艳丽的让他移不开眼。他知道这个男孩的事，一个朝夕相处的团体藏不住秘密。听说他和上一任班伏里奥有过一段，回到巴黎后就无疾而终了。

 

非常熟悉的桥段，过于熟悉了。盖洛平听说这个故事的时候下意识往西海乐的方向看了一眼。每次巡演期间帕里斯都会和班伏里奥勾搭上，这简直让人怀疑是不是罗密欧与朱丽叶死后阴魂不散，散播在剧组的诅咒。

 

帕翠克法语不算太好，但是基本交流没有问题。盖洛平看过他的表演，这个帕里斯完成度很好，和他的帕里斯性格完全不一样，他没有什么能说的。再者帕翠克也不是第一次扮演这个角色，说多难免有倚老卖老之嫌。于是话题很快转移到卡普莱特内部。

 

“我觉得你是我哥哥。”帕翠克笑眯眯的说。“每次我被打倒你都会为我报仇。”

 

“那是当然。”盖洛平看着他，为他掸掉衣襟上的烟灰，也笑起来，“哥哥爱你。”

 

排练托举的时候他们遇到点不大不小的麻烦，因为种种原因，他们很难在保证没人受伤的情况下把班伏里奥托到导演要求的高度。男人和女人还是不一样的，你知道。

 

尤其那个被托的男人还他妈压根不会跳舞。

 

“说真的，西海乐，你是怎么做到这么多年一点进步都没有的？”盖洛平揉揉眉心，在西海乐有一次失去平衡摔下来的时候狠狠瞪着他。

 

“我出专辑了。”

 

西海乐微弱的反驳被淹没在导演的咆哮之下，他们无可选择只能再试一次。

 

“我他妈不会吃了你。”盖洛平一手叉腰，尽力压平自己的语气，“靠近我的时候别躲。”

 

“我以为……不，没什么，我们再试一次。”西海乐挑眉看他，咽下了自己的话。

 

这一次他们成功了。

 

帕翠克找到盖洛平的时候，他正在进行自己这一天最后的工作，就是说，抱着马桶尽情吐一场。

 

斯洛伐克男孩抱臂站在门口，“西海乐跟我说了。没想到你反应这么大。我们都以为你是故意克制饮食才这么瘦，原来是有更好的方法。”

 

“能麻烦你让我一个人呆一会儿么？”盖洛平头都没回，把自己从地上拖起来走到洗手池边做清洁，“请。”

 

“我觉得我可能有办法治你这个毛病。”帕翠可置若罔闻，笑的活像个偷了腥的小狐狸，“我在更衣室等你。”

 

其他人先走了，更衣室空无一人，只有大门明晃晃的挂着内部锁。帕翠克像没看见盖洛平黑成一片的脸色似的，按着他坐在椅子上，然后在他面前跪了下来。

 

“哦，”盖洛平干巴巴地说，“我觉得这大概不会有用。”

 

“我们可以先试试。”帕翠克舔了舔舔嘴唇，“我暂时不会碰你的。”

 

小狐狸说到做到。他仅用唇舌就解开了盖洛平的腰带，两只手撑着地板，用舌头慢慢舔了一圈，然后抬起头，“我猜这样你不反感？”

 

“谁知道呢，”盖洛平动了动腿，张得更开一些好把帕翠克更好的容纳进来，“继续。”

 

剥下内裤颇费了帕翠克一番周折，他歪着头和那块该死的布料较劲，其神情过于专注，仿佛在做高级法语听力考试。

 

盖洛平说出自己的想法，帕翠克被他逗得乐不可支，“我才不会去做什么该死的高级法语听力考试，你们法国人对语言要求太严苛了，”他含住头部，含含糊糊的说，“为了咱俩好，别逗我笑了。”

 

实际上，这件事只对盖洛平有宜——表面上看。

 

帕翠克被盖洛平巨大的阴茎塞了一嘴，还不依不饶的想要吃下更多，脸被憋得通红，实在看不出这事对他有什么乐子。他吞吐了几次，然后全部吐出来像是舔冰淇淋似的用舌尖逡巡过每个角落，他宣布：“现在，我要开始碰你了。”

 

专业舞者都有绝佳的力度控制能力，他们懂得怎样施加力道又不弄疼别人，当把这个小技巧用到手活上时，根本就是天堂。

 

帕翠克一边含住头部，一边给盖洛平撸了几下，没有察觉到任何异样之后放心大胆的放开了手，一边努力吸到更深，一边摸向他地方。盖洛平任由解开自己的衣服，甚至还配合他往下蹬了蹬裤子。察觉到嘴里的东西已经够硬之后，帕翠克停下嘴。

 

“现在，我们可以进行最后一步了。”他一屁股坐到盖洛平身上，给了他一个火热的吻。等到这个吻结束，他的身上已经不剩什么了。帕翠克自己蹬掉内裤，扶着盖洛平自己一点一点坐了下去。他扒开盖洛平的上衣，胸膛贴着胸膛，脖子贴着脖子，把他牢牢抱在怀里，“哥哥……”他疼的只能用气声说，“你现在想吐么？”

 

任何生理反应都要为性欲让步，盖洛平现在一点都不想吐，他只想把这只小狐狸操哭，让他浑身上下都染上自己的气味，用雄性的气息遮住他那股小男孩用的香水味。

 

“哥哥，哥哥。”帕翠克埋在他肩膀不停喊他，眼角还有没卸干净的红色眼影，仿佛他真的是那个浪荡街头和兄弟相依为命的卡普莱特男孩。天真又浪荡，白天在街头和姑娘们打情骂俏，却会在夜晚钻进哥哥的被窝。

 

盖洛平摸摸他的头发，没有说话，只是揽住了他，然后一翻身把他压在身下。

 

“他们的沙发不行。”一切结束后，帕翠克懒洋洋地窝在盖洛平怀里，像一条被洗完晾干的长毛巾，顺着单人沙发瘫下来。

 

“沙发不是做这个用的。”盖洛平把自己抽出来，一边擦自己，一边给帕翠克丢去一团纸。

 

“这可太糟糕了，”帕翠克接住纸巾，却不急着收拾自己，眼睛亮闪闪的看着盖洛平，“我还指望多来几次呢。”

 

盖洛平飞快穿好衣服，一言不发的走向卫生间。

 

“卧槽不是吧！”帕翠克在沙发里崩溃大喊，“盖洛平你敢吐一个我就强奸你！”

 

“你的治疗很有成效。”盖洛平很快拿着一块湿毛巾走出来，一脸恶作剧得逞的无辜，把毛巾拍在帕翠克腰上，“还想强奸我，你老老实实被我强奸吧。”

 

“Come on，baby~”

 

诚然这个方法很有效，但是要睡遍整个剧组工作量也太大了。盖洛平回家思来想去，第二天去找了西海乐。

 

然后他克制过全程，坚持到射精完，还是吐在了浴室。

 

“我操你的盖洛平！！”不得不说西海乐确实有把好嗓子，那天半个楼道的人都听到了他的怒吼，“你再敢上我的床，我他妈就阉了你。”

 

好吧，做爱疗法不能解决问题。盖洛平不得不接受他只能再用一个月的呕吐去习惯新搭档们的接触这个事实。不过好消息是，他收获了一个男朋友。

 

得益于帕翠克的外貌，他敢打赌至少半个剧组都在嫉妒他。

 

如果不算那些尖叫的小姑娘们的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里，祝您在维罗纳玩的愉快


End file.
